1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wire raceways (or wireways) for routing electrical conductors and the like in space-dividing modular panel systems, such as generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,030. More particularly, the invention concerns a network of horizontal and vertical wireways that allow lay-in insertion of wires such as telephone lines, data cables, power cables, or other elongated means such as gas or fluid tubing. Lay-in insertion eliminates the burden of partially disassembling a modular panel installation to change or reconfigure the routing of telephone, data cable or other lines.
2. Prior Art
FIGS. 1-4, labelled prior art, show a conventional modular panel system 20. This system and others having similar characteristics are popular for dividing or partitioning areas of open floor space in commercial, institutional or residential buildings. Open space is partitioned, for example, into office cubicles 22, and can be furnished with desks, cabinets, shelving or the like, which typically connect structurally to the panels.
In FIG. 2, a left panel 24 and a central panel 26 can be connected in coplanar arrangement using an intervening vertical standard 28. Vertical standard 28 has means for engaging panels 24, 26, such as opposed clamping brackets 30 at the ends of standard 28. Clamping brackets 30 secure panels 24 and 26 at their top and bottom corners. The central panel 26 in FIG. 2 is also connected at a right angle to a right panel 32 via an arrangement of two vertical standards 28 and a corner post 34. The vertical standard 28 shown is limited to connecting two panels in a planar configuration, but corner post 34 permits connecting two or more panels together in L-, T- or cruciform-shaped configurations (only an L-shaped configuration shown). Angles other than perpendicular are also possible using a suitable shape for post 34. The exemplary modular panel system 20 shown in FIG. 2 does not require permanent attachment to the floor, each panel resting on a pair of feet 36.
FIGS. 3 and 4, show a conventional horizontal channel member 38 that can be incorporated in partitions according to FIGS. 1 and 2. In FIG. 3, horizontal channel member 38 extends along the bottom of a panel 24 and a continuation fixture 40 spans across the beneath vertical standard 28 toward the next adjacent horizontal channel member 38. The sectional view in FIG. 4 shows channel member 38 subdivided into four areas. Two upper areas 42 are sized to house and to isolate electrical bus bars (not shown) for standard 120 VAC power distribution. As shown in FIG. 3, one or more standard 120 VAC outlets can be provided on either or both sides along horizontal channel 38, tapping into bus bars mounted in the upper areas 42 of channel member 38. The sides of channel member 38 at upper areas 42 are defined by cover plates 44, which semi-permanently enclose the upper areas 42 after any required power bus bars, pre-wired networks including outlet boxes, or the like, are installed.
The lower areas 46 of horizontal channel 38 as shown in FIG. 4 are provided for telephone lines, data cables and the like, indicated as W and shown in broken lines. Lower areas 46 remain permanently open by design, and are intended for lines that do not present a shock hazard. However, their arrangement at the bottom of panel 24 is such that areas 46 do not appear open from normal viewing angles.
Keeping areas 46 permanently open is advantageous for lay-in insertion of wires such as telephone and data cables, and for removing or rearranging them later. Rearranging telephone and data lines may be desirable, for example, when reconfiguring a partitioned area to suit a different worker or to support additional equipment. Lay-in wireways in the horizontal channel member eliminate the need to disassemble modular panel 20 merely to add, reconfigure or move the terminations of telephone and data cables. Telephone and data cables are many times more likely to be reconfigured than power distribution lines, which are routinely needed at a spacing suited for plugging in a worker's equipment such as typewriters, computers, adding machines and other appliances.
Problems are encountered with conventional modular panel installations where wires are to be routed wholly or partly in a vertical direction. Lay-in wireways as described are apt for horizontal channels along the floor but are not particularly suited for situations in which the wires run vertically. Problems also are encountered when a wireway or a wire path must pass across a standard and/or around a corner post, especially if the intersection is through a horizontal/vertical diversion. Vertical runs may be desirable for various reasons including ceiling wiring connections, fixtures or connectors at different elevations, etc. Frequently, notwithstanding the lay-in horizontal runs, the wires nevertheless must be fished and drawn through openings or around diversions endwise. It would be advantageous if a wireway arrangement could better accommodate these and other practical problems in the field of modular partitions and similar structures.
It would also be advantageous if an improved wireway configuration could be devised for these solutions, that does not require substantial structural changes to the basic partition structure, and as a result can be retrofit or applied to existing modular panel structures being newly installed.